


Don't Look

by Myllee



Series: Don't Look [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jonerys Kink Fest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee
Summary: The first time was an accident.She never meant to spy on him, she just happened to be at the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Don't Look [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826215
Comments: 71
Kudos: 327





	Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is just my humble contribution to this year's Jonerys kinkfest.  
> This is not the project I mentioned I was working on (which is also coming along really nicely! More updates soon-ish).  
> Just so you know what to expect- this work (drabble, really, it's super-short) is super tame for something tagged as "kink fest", but technically it does fulfill one of the prompts so.. I guess it counts :P
> 
> So if you're looking for some hardcore smut.. look elsewhere. Otherwise, enjoy!

The first time was an accident. She never meant to spy on him, she just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

She was hiding behind the boys' locker room. Well, not _hiding_ precisely. Just... staying out of sight of the usual group of girls that were constantly trailing after her.

Being Queen Bee was hard work sometimes. She constantly had her posse of girls walking with her, hanging on to her every word, asking her opinion about everything from clothes to homework to the fucking weather. Nobody realized how truly exhausting it became after a while.

She just needed some quiet time without the incessant buzz of the "hive" around her. That's how she found herself sitting behind the boys' locker room, which was abandoned at this hour of the day. The day's rigorous football practice was concluded approximately forty minutes earlier and all the players had already finished showering and left. 

It was quiet. Just what she needed.

Dany sat on the warm grass, leaning back against the red-brick wall, enjoying the sun's warm rays on her face. She stretched, lifting her arms up, trailing her fingers on the wall behind her.

That's when she noticed the hole. There was a hole in the wall behind her. Something had been screwed to it once upon a time and was removed, leaving a small hole that tunneled all the way to the other side and into the locker room.

Curious, she got up on her knees and peered inside. The room was silent and deserted. She could make out one gloomy shower stall, which only had one divider between it and the next one. Apparently, the school wasn't big on providing privacy to the guys showering. At least the showers in the girl's locker room had walls and curtains. Not that she cared much either way. She never had any issues with her body.

She kept peering inside, looking at the gray floor and glum, graffitied walls. The place looked thoroughly depressing.

Suddenly, she heard the creak of an opening door and froze. Someone just came into the room.

Who would be coming at this hour?

She saw shadows moving across the wall as the person inside moved around. She heard the door of a locker open with a loud squeak, then slam shut a few seconds later.

Then someone came into view, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dany held her breath. She recognized the sweaty head of messy black curls and the muscled shoulders of none other than Jon Snow. The captain of the football team. She dimly remembered he usually stuck around to talk strategy with coach Mormont after practice. So he probably hadn't had the time to shower until now.

Dany bit her lower lip, watching him move around, putting a stack of clean clothes on the bench. He then turned to the stall right in her line of sight. His hands went down to the towel around his waist, obviously releasing the knot.

Dany exhaled a surprised breath and hastily moved away from the hole. She leaned back against the wall, her heart suddenly hammering.

"Don't look, don't look," she mumbled to herself. It would be a gross invasion of his privacy. It was rude. It wasn't right.

But then again... _No one has to know,_ her mind had whispered, like the proverbial devil on her shoulder, _it would be harmless, a victimless crime._ Right?

And it was Jon Snow. The guy she'd been crushing on since junior year. Probably the most popular guy at school and the only one who seemed immune to her charms. She was the fucking queen. She could have any guy she wanted at school. She had guys falling over themselves just to talk to her all the time. 

Except him. He was frustratingly cool and aloof. He was always friendly, sure. Flirted with her, even, like with a lot of other girls. She never took it seriously, it was just the way he was.

With that thought in mind, she turned back and pressed her eye to the hole again. She couldn't see him for a moment and thought that he might've left, but then he stepped again into her field of vision.

The towel was hanging on a hook by the shower stall.

Dany held her breath.

His black curls were now wet and plastered to his face. He brushed them out of his eyes with both hands, water cascading down his body. He had nice muscled arms. She had seen them countless times when he strolled down the school corridors in stupid tight black t-shirts that Dany suspected were just a tad too small for him.

Her eyes slipped down his back, to his nice narrow hips... then lower.

_"Damn,"_ the whisper had escaped from her parted lips. He had a nice ass. Like, a _really_ nice one. Nicer than most underwear models'. She had always suspected it, of course, she'd been checking out his jeans like every other girl at school.

But now she saw it, live and in technicolor. Jon Snow had the nicest ass she'd ever seen.

Unexpectedly, he turned around and Dany had to clamp her hand over her mouth. 

Wow. 

Jon Snow full-frontal. And it was way more impressive than she imagined (and yeah, she had imagined it before). Now _that_ was something to write home about.

Dany bit her lower lip, shifting a little to get a better look. She craned her neck, trying to get a good view. It was difficult, the hole wasn't very big. 

A few short minutes later, to Dany's disappointment, he turned off the tap and snatched his towel from the hook, wiping himself down then tying it around his hips again. He stepped aside to dress and she lost sight of him completely.

Dany sat back down on the grass, feeling distinctly hot and bothered.

She glanced at the time, then hastily grabbed her bag and hurried off.

  


👁️

  


Dany was tapping her foot restlessly on the floor, absent-mindedly poking at the food on her plate. It was lunchtime, and she and her friends were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. They had a whole table for themselves, the same one they had every day. It was the usual group: Margaery, Missy, Irri, and Doreah. Theirs was the most coveted table at school. All girls wanted the privilege of sitting with them. The so-called popular crowd.

Dany thought it was ridiculous. But hey, it was always better to be on the popular side.

She glanced at the next table over from the corner of her eye, trying to be discreet.

Jon was sitting there with his usual gang. His cousin Robb, Grey and Gendry from the football team and Theon Greyjoy, who was obviously trying to soak up some fame by associating with the most popular guys at school.

Dany picked up a fry, chewing on the end of it just to have something to do. Fries were one of the only edible things at the school cafeteria. She wasn't very hungry. Instead, she was busy trying to covertly steal glances at Jon without anyone noticing.

It was damn strange, to know what he looked like naked when he had no idea that she knew.  
She knew he had a faint scar on his chest, over his heart, and a cute little mole on the back of his left thigh. Intimate details that she thought almost nobody else was privy to.

She wasn't sure how she felt about it, just that it was making her feel hot under the collar.

"Earth to Dany, do you read me?" Marg was waving a red-fingernailed hand in front of her face.

"What?" Dany snapped out of her reverie, turning her attention to Marg.

"I was asking if you wanted to go out this weekend," Marg said, looking miffed that Dany was obviously not hanging on to her every word, "there's this new club that opened downtown."

"Sure, whatever."

"Curb your enthusiasm," Marg said in an exasperated tone and stole a fry off her plate with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. Marg had always been a drama-queen.

Dany shrugged. They went out every weekend. The same places, the same people, the same cheap drinks she didn't even like. It all blurred into one big party in her mind. The excitement wore off a long time ago.

  


👁️

  


It was never meant to happen again. It was only supposed to be that one time.

And yet...

Exactly one week after the first "incident", Dany found herself behind the locker room again. She firmly told herself she was only there to get away. It was nice to get some time alone. 

Just to herself. No distractions.

But then she heard the shower tap switch on inside the room and she started thinking maybe a distraction wasn't such a terrible idea. 

No harm, no foul. No one had to know.

It was probably the only way she'd ever see him naked, she said to herself, feeling somewhat disgruntled by the thought. He's the one who should be begging to see _her_ naked after all.

And so, she was crouching on the grass on her knees again, her eye pressed to the small hole in the wall.

And there he was. Wet and naked and oh, so delicious. At least it looked as though all the training was paying off. He was all muscle, strong and lean. He had a shiny purple bruise on his lower back that wasn't there a week ago. Probably practice getting a bit too brutal.

Strangely enough, it looked good on him. Gave him a devil-may-care kind of look. Even more so than usual. She saw him wincing slightly when he poked at the bruise, shaking his head and muttering something unintelligible to himself. She bit her lip in sympathy.

She saw him the next day at school, walking down the hall with his friends. He was frowning at some paper in his hands, absent-mindedly rubbing his lower back.

"Hurt yourself while playing, Snow?" she tossed to him as they passed by each other.

Jon raised his eyes from the paper he was holding, looking surprised. He stopped mid-stride, staring at her curiously.

"How did you know?" he asked, one eyebrow quirking slightly up.

_Crap._ She wasn't supposed to know that. But she was a master at improvising.

"You keep rubbing your back," she said, shrugging, "either someone rammed into you during practice or you're getting old, Snow." She smirked at him for good measure.

He gave her an amused half-smile, "Been watching me, Targaryen?"

"You wish," she flipped her hair back and walked away. The sound of his chuckle followed her until she rounded the corner.

Jon Snow was a bit of an enigma to her. He was hot, he was popular, but unlike the cliché dumb jock, he wasn't actually dumb.

When she first met him, she assumed he was like the rest of them. All about parties and booze and hooking up with as many girls as possible, cruising his way through high school without a care in the world. 

Everybody knew his family was rich. Orphaned at a young age, he lived with his aunt and uncle, who had a giant estate on the posh part of town, which Missy had nicknamed "The McMansion".

So Dany was surprised to discover he was in her AP chemistry and AP math classes. He usually sat in the back, not bothering to try to impress anyone or draw attention to himself. As if letting people know he was smart would hurt his street-cred or something. Not that it did any good. He was a natural magnet of attention, for guys and girls alike.

She had always been intrigued by him. Not just the face and the body, but the rest of him as well. But she was pretty much the most popular girl at school. She wasn't about to go running after guys. They always came to her.

But for some reason, he didn't.

  


👁️

  


By the third time she couldn't pretend anymore she just came there for peace and quiet. Well, she did go there for that too, but mostly for the extra perk that now came with it.

Her slight feelings of guilt also vanished somewhere along the way. It's not like she was harming anyone. She was just having a bit of fun ogling the eye-candy that was Jon Snow. Most of the kids at school would love to be in her place and wouldn't think twice about it.

So she got to her usual perch, kneeling on the grass by the hole in the wall, watching silently as Jon undressed had stepped into the shower. She admired the firm smooth muscles of his back, contracting as he moved around, soaping himself in long strokes.

She scanned his lower half, feeling a bolt of excitement running through her at the sight. Seeing his naked front didn't give her the mini heart-attack it did the first time, but rather is just made her... intrigued. Interested. Her hands were itching as she wondered what it would feel like to touch him.

Over the past two weeks, she amused herself with speculating what would happen if she just strolled in there while he was still showering.

Would he snatch his towel and scream at her to leave? Threaten to tell on her? Ask her to join him?

She would never actually _do_ that, of course, but it was fun to daydream.

And then her phone starting ringing shrilly. She swore under her breath, leaning down and fumbling hastily with her bag to retrieve it before Jon got an inkling that he wasn't quite as alone as he thought.

"What?" she snapped into the phone, frazzled and out of breath after her scrambling.

"Woah, what's up, D? Caught you in a bad mood?"

It was Margaery. Her best friend. Or frenemy, more accurately.

"No, Marg, I'm fine," she rolled her eyes, trying to keep her voice low, "I'm just in the middle of something, I'll call you back later."

"Why are you whispering? Are you in the admin office trying to sneak a peek at your file again?"

Dany huffed, "Of course not, Marg." That was ONE fucking time. After her father left and she wanted to see what the guidance counselor said about her. Marg would never let her forget it, it seemed.

"I'll call you," she muttered and disconnected the call without waiting for a response.

She bent to stuff the phone back into her bag when she heard someone clearing their throat right behind her. She froze for a second, then slowly turned around to gaze straight into the gray eyes of Jon Snow. Wet-haired and fully-clothed, staring at her pointedly.

_Fuck. Busted._

She quickly rose to her feet.

"Targaryen," he said, quirking up an eyebrow, "fancy meeting you here." 

His gaze traveled over her. He then glanced at the hole in the wall. She knew he had spotted it, it was pretty hard to miss.

Dany pursed her lips, giving him her best haughty look, even if her heart was beating madly within her chest, "Snow."

"Any particular reason you're hiding out here?" he inquired.

Dany shrugged, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "Looking for some peace and quiet."

"Uh-huh..." he stared at her for a moment, making her feel flustered. Not that she would ever let him know that.

"So..." he eventually said, "how much have you seen?"

Dany blushed a deep red. The jig was up, it seemed. She hoped he wouldn't be enough of an ass to actually report her for this, one never knew with Jon Snow. She felt cold dread coiling in the pit of her stomach. How bloody embarrassing would that be?

But then she saw his lips quirk in a smile. He didn't seem angry.

"Ok, don't answer that," he drawled, "just tell me how much I should be charging you for the show."

Despite the dire situation and the bubbling embarrassment, she couldn't suppress a giggle. At least he had a sense of humor. Maybe he won't be reporting her after all.

"How about I buy you a coke?" she said eventually, giving him a cheeky grin, "and we'll call it even?"

His half-smile widened slowly to a full-blown one. Dany suppressed a gasp with some difficulty. Jon Snow rarely smiled like that. It made him even more handsome than usual, which was saying something.

"Are you asking me out, Targaryen?" he asked, a teasing edge to his voice, "Never thought I'd see the day."

Dany huffed, rolling her eyes. As if. She was never on the asking side, "Just... paying you back."

He chuckled, leaning his shoulder against the brick wall, "If you saw as much as I think you saw, a coke will hardly cover it," he drawled, "I think you owe me more than that."

"Too bad, Snow," Dany shrugged, leaning against the wall as well, mimicking his nonchalant pose, "that's all you're gonna get."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds. A battle of wills of a sort. Dany was not going to back down.

"Too bad," he finally said. They silently started walking away, side by side.

"What were you gonna ask for?" Dany suddenly asked.

"Huh?" he squinted at her, brushing an errant curl out of his eyes.

"In return. What were you going to ask for?"

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her and she did the same. He studied her for a moment, his eyes glinting.

"I suppose returning the favor is too much to ask," he said cheekily, giving her a quick once-over.

Dany laughed, she knew he was joking by the playful glint in his eyes, "Dream on, Snow."

"In that case, then... a date."

Dany stared, convinced that she heard him wrong.

"A date?"

"Aye. You know what those are, right?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "you mean the kind where we get some beers from the shithole that doesn't card and then we drive to the pier and you feel me up?"

He outright laughed at that and she scowled at him. She was actually being serious for once.

"I don't know what kind of shit dates you've been on, Targaryen," he said, quirking an amused eyebrow up, "but that's not what I had in mind."

"What, then?"

"Dinner. Maybe a movie."

Dany stared, dumbfounded. He was being serious. Jon fucking Snow was asking her out. On a date.

"If you play your cards right, I might even let you kiss me goodnight," he added when she said nothing, winking at her.

Dany huffed in exasperation, "You mean _I_ might let _you_ kiss me goodnight."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Is that a yes, then?"

She considered him for another moment. He seemed sincere. What the hells.

"You're on, Snow."

"Friday? 20:00-ish? I can pick you up."

It was Dany's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You know where I live?"

He just smiled and she thought she could detect a very faint blush on his cheeks. Surely just the effect of standing in the sun for too long, especially someone as pale as him.

"You know I don't live on Dragonstone anymore, right?" she blurted out, feeling her cheeks heat up, "I live on-"

"River Row, I know," he smiled at her.

She stared at him silently. Not many people knew about that, apart from her friends. About the family business collapsing, about her father leaving. She was reluctant to let people know.

But Jon Snow didn't seem to care. He just stood there, looking at her, the look in his eyes warmer and kinder than she'd ever seen.

She nodded.

"I'll see you then, Targaryen." He gave her another one of his trademark half-smiles and walked away. Dany cocked her head, admiring his retreating figure.

She smirked to herself. She shook her head to clear it, giggling to herself in disbelief. She was going on a date with Jon Snow, who was not only handsome but kind and smart.

She just might return the favor someday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not supposed to be a lot of background in this, so forgive the missing details, it was just a fun little idea I had.  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
